This invention relates to a process for producing a polyarylene sulfide (hereinafter abbreviated as PAS), and more particularly to a novel process for producing a high to ultra-high molecular weight linear PAS at low cost without use of a crosslinking agent or an organic acid salt in its production.
In recent years, highly heat-resistant thermoplastics are increasingly demanded for parts such as those for electrical instruments and motor vehicles.
PAS has properties which can meet such demands. However, it is difficult to obtain this PAS as represented by polyphenylenesulfide of an amply high molecular weight. Consequently, this situation gives rise to the problem of extreme difficulty in obtaining particularly fibers and films for which high strength is required or molded articles for which high impact strength is required.
The present invention provides a process for producing inexpensively a markedly high molecular weight linear PAS in order to overcome these problems.